


Week 12/13

by TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite



Series: Spn Hiatus Writing Challenge [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dom!Cas, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Sub Drop, Sub!Sam, switch!dean, unprotected anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite/pseuds/TheLittleRedWhoCouldWrite
Summary: “You’re one insult away from starting a war” and “Are you… watching a Disney movie?”Sequel to Week 10.





	Week 12/13

“You’re one insult away from starting a war,” Dean growls, face inches from Castiel Novak’s.

Sam is lingering nervously in the doorway, unsure of what to do. He and Dean were planning to go out for lunch, but it seems like Dean’s a little busy.

“Don’t test me then,” Novak snaps back. He whirls and sees Sam in the doorway. “Mr. Wesson. What can I do for you?” He leans casually against the desk, but jerks upright when Dean pokes him with a ruler.

“He’s here because I summoned him here. This is my office,” Dean says harshly. “And I want you out of it.”

“Fine,” the other man huffs. “This isn’t finished, Smith.”

“Of course it isn’t,” Dean grumbles, glaring at Novak as the man brushes past Sam in the doorway. Sharp blue eyes rake over his body and Sam startles when a hand collides with his ass.

“See you around, Wesson,” Novak says with a smirk when Sam turns to stare at him with confusion.

“Ignore him,” Dean sighs, sinking into his desk chair. “I was planning on ordering in, but I don’t want to be in this office anymore. Are you fine with us going somewhere?”

“I don’t mind,” Sam assures him.

* * *

That night Sam’s working late when he gets an email from Dean, summoning him to his office. He clocks out- he already finished his work- and heads upstairs.

He’s not sure what he’s expecting when he opens the door, but it’s not Castiel Novak standing fully clothed over a naked and bound Dean.

Sam freezes. He knows Dean is a switch and that he has a Dominant of his own, and they’d talked about having a threesome. Sam had told Dean that he loved the idea, but he wasn’t expecting it to happen so soon and he wasn’t expecting the Dominant to be Dean’s boss.

“Sam,” Novak says, circling the desk and running a hand over Dean’s arm as he does. The green-eyed man is on his back on the desk, knees pulled up and wrists bound to his ankles. A thick vibrator is buzzing in his ass and tears are rolling down his cheeks to soak the simple cloth gag in his mouth. His cock is trapped in a heavy-duty cage.

“Mr. Novak,” Sam says, a little unsure.

“Close the door, won’t you?”

“I… um…” he closes the door, but doesn’t move any further into the room.

“Are you okay with this, Sam?”

Sam’s eyes land on Dean, taking in the jerk of his body as the vibrator shifts and the way his puffy hole is clenching around the toy. “Yes, sir,” he says.

“I’m glad to hear it. Dean, kitten-” Dean blushes in embarrassment at the pet name “are you okay with this?” Novak pulls the gag from his sub’s mouth so he can respond.

“Yes, sir,” Dean gasps.

Novak replaces the gag. “Here are the rules, Sam. You will address me as Cas or sir. Dean’s safeword while gagged is that keyring.” He points out the keys Dean has clutched in his left hand. “If he drops those, everything stops. My safeword is kale. What is yours?”

“Wendigo,” Sam answers without hesitation, forcing himself to take his eyes off Dean to look at Novak- Cas

“Alright. We also employ the color system where we can. Do you have any limits I should know of?”

“No water, scat, knife, blood, or rape play,” Sam says.

“I can work with that. Now, strip and put your folded clothes with Dean’s on the chair by the door.”

Sam obeys quickly, meticulously folding each item. He sets his bag on the floor beside the chair, where it won’t be in the way. When he’s done, he straightens up and waits for more instructions.

Cas’s eyes rake over him hungrily and Sam’s quickly hardening cock twitches a little under his gaze.

“Turn for me,” Cas says, making a little motion with his hand.

Sam turns slowly, blushing as he turns so his back it to the Dominant.

“Gorgeous,” the older man murmurs. Suddenly calloused hands land on his hips, making Sam jump a little. “Easy, pet. It’s just me. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s alright,” Sam says quietly.

“No, I should have warned you.” Cas guides Sam to face him. “May I kiss you, Sam?”

“Yes, sir.”

Dean kisses like he’s desperate for it, firm and eager. Cas kisses like he owns Sam and is merely making sure the younger man remembers this. His hands pull Sam close, dragging the taller man down to his level. Submitting feels natural and Sam finds himself with his hands gripping the lapels of Cas’s suit coat.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time” Cas says, lips still close to Sam’s. “Come over here, pet, and tell me what you think.”

He leads Sam to stand between Dean’s legs. The vibrator isn’t on anymore- Cas must have turned it off without Sam seeing- but Dean is still a beautiful mess. He looks a little humiliated to be seen like this by his sub, but his grip on the ring of keys doesn’t loosen.

“He’s beautiful, isn’t he?” Cas prompts.

“He is,” Sam agrees, taking in the flush of Dean’s skin and the hard nubs of his perky nipples.

“You can touch him, if you like.”

Sam would like. He lays careful hands on Dean’s calves, sliding them slowly along his folded legs to cup his ass. As he watches, Cas turns the dial of the vibrator to the lowest setting. Dean moans helplessly though his saliva-soaked gag.

“Tonight he willed be allowed to orgasm,” Cas tells Sam, cupping Dean’s caged cock. “But he must do so untouched while you fuck him.”

Hearing that word- fuck- from Cas’s lips goes straight to Sam’s cock.

He bites his lip, nervously gripping the base of the buzzing toy, and shoots Cas a questioning look. The Dominant nods and Sam pulls the toy halfway out. Dean’s eyes go wide in realization a split second before Sam pushes it back in to the base. The green-eyed man jerks and whines through his gag, eyes closing.

“Beautiful,” Sam says, continuing to fuck Dean with the toy. “Fuck, Cas, I…” he cuts off with a hard swallow.

“Yes, pet?” Cas prods.

“I’m not gonna last,” Sam finally says with a blush.

“Then we had better get a move on,” Cas replies, pulling Sam down into another kiss.

A soft sound alerts them to the fact that Dean is watching them, envy written all over his face. Cas chuckles and walks around the desk to bend over him.

“Do you want attention, too, then?” he asks, hands framing Dean’s face. “Are you feeling left out?”

“Uh-huh,” Dean mumbles.

“We can’t have that.”

Cas presses kisses over Dean’s forehead, cheeks, and lips. The sight is an intimate one and Sam almost feels like he’s intruding until Cas beckons him over.

“Come give Dean some attention,” he says, stepping back to give Sam room.

Sam follows Cas’s example, showering Dean with affection. The soft sigh he hears makes him smile.

“Dean is a very affectionate sub,” Cas points out. “Physical contact is important to him when he’s like this.”

Sam nods, fighting to keep his hands off his cock. He’s desperate for some physical contact of a different kind. Luckily, Cas notices this.

“Come here, Sam,” he says, taking Sam’s hand and leading him back to the other side of the desk.

Dean is watching them hopefully. The relief on his face when Cas turns off the vibrator is palpable. Sam’s eyes are locked on his hole as Cas slowly removes the toy. Dean clenches around empty air, whining softly.

“Shh,” Cas murmurs, petting his thigh. “Easy, kitten.”

He guides Sam to stand between Dean’s spread thighs. The Dominant presses himself to Sam’s back, strong arms around his waist. Big hands grip his cock, guiding the head to the soft opening.

“Color, pet?”

“Green.”

“Take it slow,” Cas tells him as he lays kisses along the back of Sam’s broad shoulders.

“Yes, sir.”

Sam begins the forward push, fighting to keep the pace slow as Dean opens easily around him. He’s tight and hot and perfect, pushing a little into the penetration. Silently begging for more.

“You’re doing so well,” Cas says. “Look at that. He feels amazing, doesn’t he? My kitten is the perfect slut for cock.”

Dean groans and arches his back. His chest heaves, his hole spasming around Sam’s cock, which is barely at the halfway point.

“Fuck,” Sam gasps, grabbing at Cas’s hands to ground himself so he doesn’t cum right now.

“Easy, pet, easy,” the Dominant says, gripping his hands tight in return.

“Cas,” Sam whimpers. “Cas, I can’t-”

“You can and you will. Just take your time.”

It takes a while, but Sam manages to get balls deep in Dean without coming. He holds still, letting Dean adjust. Cas takes the opportunity to unlock and remove the cage keeping Dean’s cock prisoner.

“Make him cum, pet,” he tells Sam, breath hot on his skin before he moves away. “Then you can cum.”

Sam nods, placing his hands on Dean’s hips to give himself leverage as he begins to thrust. He quickly finds Dean’s prostate and brings his cock to attention. The perfect curve of Dean’s erection makes his mouth water a little, but he has a job to do.

Dean is noisy, but not like Sam’s used to hearing. These aren’t the deep grunts low in his chest that he makes when he fucks Sam. These sounds are high and soft and desperate, and remind Sam of the sounds he’s heard from women. He would’ve never thought he would hear those noises from Dean. On top of that, the bound man must’ve been locked up for a while, because it actually doesn’t take Sam nearly as long as expected to tip him over the edge. The sight is almost enough to make Sam cum, too, but he manages to hold back long enough to work Dean’s prostate until it can’t take anymore.

“Where…” he gasps, lifting his head to find Cas watching him. The Dominant looks so calm and collected that the only sign that he’s affected by this whole thing is his hand quickly jerking his hard cock where it hangs out the open v of his slacks.

“Inside,” he orders, stepping in behind Sam once more. The hot head of his cock rubs between Sam’s cheeks and bumps over his hole, still slick from when Dean fingered him after lunch. “Can you hold on a little longer for me?”

“I… I don’t know…”

“Do your best.”

That’s all the warning Sam gets before Cas presses into him. He’s loose, but there’s still a little stretch and burn. It doesn’t hurt, though. It’s almost enough to push Sam into his orgasm. He moans, torn between shoving back onto the intrusion and forward into Dean’s tight heat.

“Cas,” he whines, falling forward a little. “Cas.”

“Color?”

“Green, green, I just… fuck.”

Sam cums with a sharp cry when Cas slams into his prostate, hips stuttering forward to bury himself to the hilt in Dean. He jerks between the two men, helpless in his pleasure. The hot spill of Cas inside him only makes it better.

He slumps over Dean, gasping for air in the aftershocks. He looks up to see hazy green eyes watching him and manages a reassuring smile.

“You were amazing,” Cas tells him, hands stroking the line of his back. “Both of you were. I’m so proud of both of you.”

Sam feels a trickle of cum escape as Cas pulls out, but a medium-sized plug quickly pushes it back in. Then Cas pulls Sam off Dean and replaces his cock with another plug. Sam is seated in a chair, where he watches sleepily as Cas unties Dean and gently works he muscles to prevent cramping. He cleans the man up with a wad of tissues and the promise of a bath. Then he turns his attention to Sam.

“How are you feeling?” Cas asks as he gently cleans off Sam’s soft cock.

“Good,” Sam answers, smiling sleepily. “Tired.”

“Would you like to go to your own home or come home with me and Dean?”

“With you,” Sam says without hesitation. Being alone after a scene is never good for him.

“Alright. Put your clothes on while I help Dean and then we’ll go.”

Sam nods. He pulls on his clothes with trembling hands, making sure it doesn’t look like he just had sex in case they run into someone else who’s burning the midnight oil. When he finally looks up, Dean is dressed in his perfectly pressed slacks and button-up once more. Cas is gently combing his hair back into place, murmuring as he does so. Sam feels a pang of jealousy, but he pushes it down. Cas is only one man and Dean belonged to him first. Of course his first sub would be his priority.

Cas smiles when he sees that Sam is dressed. “Very good, pet,” he praises, reaching up to smooth his hair. “Is there anything you need from your cubicle?”

Sam shakes his head. “No, sir.”

“Alright. Let’s go home then. I have a tub that is more than big enough for the two of you and a variety of bubble baths to choose from. Does that sound good to you?”

“That sounds wonderful,” Sam says, feeling the jealousy from earlier fade.

“Dean?”

“Duck?” Dean mumbles from where his face is pressed into Cas’s shoulder.

“Yes, you can have your duck. Come on, kitten.”

Cas reaches out with his free hand to take Sam’s and leads the two men to the elevator. Sam pushes the button for the parking garage and moves a little closer to Cas. He wants to cuddle like Dean is doing, but he’s so much taller and besides, Dean needs it more. Sam will be okay.

Cas drives a 1978 Lincoln Continental Mark V, Dean informs Sam as they’re bundled into the backseat of the goldish vehicle. Cas is a good driver and a good Dominant, expertly maneuvering the car through the streets with one hand reached into the backseat for his subs to hold onto. He doesn’t live far from the office, in a high-end penthouse Sam could never afford no matter how long he saved.

They’re led over plush blue carpets to a huge bathroom. Cas is right- the tub has plenty of room for the two men. He fills it with hot water and Batman bubble bath- Sam’s pick- while Sam and Dean strip again. The water is the perfect temperature when he sinks into it and a low moan escapes him. Cas smiles, helping Dean in. A small yellow duck floats through the bubbles and Dean quickly snatches it up.

Cas strips to his boxers and sits on the edge of the tub, helping the pair clean up. His hands are gentle, but firm as he works, and he does his best to give both of them equal attention. He even gets Sam a duck from the cupboard where he keeps the bath stuff. The toy is small in Sam’s hand, but something about it makes him feel much better.

When the water dips below comfortable temperature, Cas bundles them out of the tub one by one and towels them down. Then he takes them into the bedroom.

The bed is big and inviting. Sam watches as Cas strips off his boxers and crawls under the covers.

“Come on,” he says, beckoning to them.

Dean follows without hesitation, tucking himself neatly under Cas’s arm and falling asleep almost immediately. Sam hesitates, unsure where he fits into this arrangement still.

“Come on, Sam,” Cas encourages.

He climbs in on Cas’s other side. The Dominant pulls him in, guiding Sam to curl against his side.

“You did so well today,” he praises, pressing a soft kiss to Sam’s damp hair. “I’m pleased with what I saw. But you’re probably tired. Sleep now, pet, and we’ll talk about this in the morning. Okay?”

“Okay,” Sam says quietly.

He doesn’t sleep, though. He lays there a long time in the dark, staring at the ceiling and listening to the steady breathing of the other men.

Why did he agree to this? This is messed up. What kind of human enjoys this kind of stuff? Fucking a guy who’s tied up and gagged on his own desk, in his office at work? He could lose his job! Hell, they could all lose their jobs. Plus, Cas didn’t really want him there. Sam knows he didn’t. He only agreed because it’s what Dean wanted and Dean can be so persuasive when he wants to be. Sam feels sick, torn between going and staying.

Sam rolls to sit on the edge of the bed. He should just go home right now. He can call a taxi and leave, and then everything will be better. Yeah. That’s what he’ll do. He’ll tell Dean tomorrow that they can’t continue their relationship, that it’s better this way, that-

“Sam?”

Cas’s voice is rough with sleep, but it’s definitely Cas. Sam stiffens. He’s already halfway to the door. When did he get up? He doesn’t remember.

“Sam, where are you going?”

“B-bathroom,” he lies quickly.

“Alright. Come right back, though, okay?”

“Okay.”

He does go to the bathroom, but only because his clothes are there and his phone is in the pocket of his pants. He sits on the closed lid of the toilet and begins googling a taxi service.

He’s just about to start dressing when someone knocks at the door connecting the bathroom to the bedroom. He knows it’s Cas- who else would it be?- but he calls out anyway.

“Who is it?”

“It’s Cas,” the man replies. “Are you alright in there?”

“I-I’m fine.”

“Sam, don’t lie to me.”

That’s all it takes. Sam’s knees give out. He crumples into a pile of tangled limbs on the bathroom rug and sobs.

Suddenly Cas is there, gathering him in his arms. “Hey, pet, it’s okay. I’m here. I’m so sorry Sam, I should have noticed before that you were dipping into sub drop, but I was too happy to finally have you here. Will you let me make it up to you?”

“No, it’s me that’s wrong. I ruin everything. You’re perfect. I’m just a screw up who can’t even submit right-”

Cas cuts him off with a finger against his lips. “Samuel Wesson, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you and you didn’t ruin anything. Tonight’s scene is the best scene I’ve ever had. You were amazing for me. I was so impressed. To see a man of your size submit so beautifully? It was breathtaking. I don’t know who told you those things- don’t lie to me again, pet, I know you heard them somewhere- but I want to rip them a new one for being so cruel to you.” His hands run over Sam’s body, gently stroking his skin and hair. “You are beautiful and strong, and I’m so, so proud of you. Please, tell me what I can do to help you feel better.”

Sam tucks his head under Cas’s chin, clinging to him. “This is enough,” he murmurs through his tears. He still can’t help doubting Cas’s words and he doesn’t want to push too far incase Cas changes his mind.

“Sam, holding you on the bathroom rug is not enough. Do you need food? Water? Do you want to watch a movie? I have an extensive collection. I have soft blankets and plush animals. I have lotions and massage oils. I have a large selection of coloring books and music. Tell me what you need and I’ll do everything in my power to fulfil your request.” Cas cups Sam’s face in one hand, lifting it until hazel eyes meet blue.

Sam bites his lips. Then, finally, “Do you have apple juice?”

“I do have apple juice. Do you want some?”

Sam nods, blushing.

“Alright. Come on, let’s go get you some apple juice.”

Cas guides him through the door to the living room and seats him on the couch. “You stay here while I get the juice. Is there anything else you need?”

“What… what kind of animals do you have?”

“Drink your juice and then I’ll show you. Alright?”

Sam agrees. Cas quickly gets a glass of apple juice from the kitchen. It’s cold and sweet, and Sam drinks it slowly, tucked against Cas on the couch. When he finishes, Cas sets the glass on the coffee table and leads him to the big trunk in the corner of the room. Inside are a variety of blankets with different patterns and varying degrees of softness, and stuffed animals of every kind. Sam picks an extra soft zebra-striped blanket and a big stuffed dog.

“Can we watch a movie?” he asks as Cas helps him get settled on the couch.

“Of course. Do you have anything specific in mind?”

“Emperor’s New Groove?” Sam suggests, clutching the stuffed dog to his chest and pressing his nose into the soft fur of its head.

Cas smiles, gently stroking Sam’s hair. “You have excellent taste in movies. Subtitles or no subtitles?”

“Subtitles,” Sam says firmly.

“Alright.”

Cas quickly gets the disc into the DVD player. He settles on the couch next to Sam, pulling the younger man close. When he moves to push the button to skip past the previews, Sam shakes his head. He likes watching the previews, even if they’re for movies that have already been out for a long time.

With a little shifting around, they manage to get comfortable. Cas sits lengthwise on the couch, propped against the armrest, and Sam lays between his legs, head on the other man’s chest. They’re both still naked, but neither mind. The skin-on-skin contact feels good.

Kuzco has just been turned into a llama when Dean stumbles into the room, rubbing sleep from his eyes. His brow furrows at the sight before him.

“Are you… watching a Disney movie?”

“Shhh,” Cas murmurs. He looks down at the man lying on his chest. “Sam, would it be alright if Dean joined us? Or do you need more one-on-one time with me?”

“I don’t know,” Sam says quietly, so Dean doesn’t hear. “I want more one-on-one, but that’s selfish…”

“You’re allowed to be selfish in situations such as these, pet.”

“I’m feeling fine,” Dean says. Apparently they weren’t as quiet as they thought they were. “If Sam needs more aftercare, I’m happy to lend a hand. I was his Dominant first after all.”

Cas lifts his head. “Are you offering to take on a Dominant role in order to assist me in giving Sam the attention he needs?”

“That’s exactly what I’m offering. I mean, you’re doing a pretty good job on your own, but I have known him longer.”

“That is very true. What do you think, Sam? Would you like a second Dominant tonight?”

Sam nods sheepishly. He really likes the thought of both of them taking care of him. But the couch is only so big. Will all three of them fit?

“I need a verbal affirmation, Sam.”

“Yes, please,” Sam says.

“Alright. Come on, Dean.”

After some maneuvering, they finally find a comfortable position. Sam is sandwiched between the two men, legs tossed over Cas’s lap and back to Dean’s chest. They start the movie over again because Cas never paused it when Dean came in, but Sam’s not complaining. Especially not when Cas shifts around so he can snuggle against Sam’s front, hair soft against his stomach.

“Feeling better?” Dean murmurs in Sam’s ear.

“Uh-huh.”

“Good.” He presses a soft kiss to Sam’s temple. “I was worried.”

Sam smiles, but doesn’t respond. He doesn’t have to.


End file.
